


Alfred and a Bloodlicker

by Awolreel



Series: Alfred, the Vileblood Cockwarmer [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Improper use of Blood, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/pseuds/Awolreel
Summary: Alfred has a bad time.





	Alfred and a Bloodlicker

An icy gust sweeps Alfred’s face and body when he opened the door towards to one of the courtyards of Cainhurst. The chill was not helped by the thin robe Alfred was forced to wear. Shivering and wishing he had brought something to cover himself with, Alfred heads towards the far end of the courtyard. Normally, Alfred did everything in his power to stay inside the castle, mostly because nearly every time he goes outside, he is pounce on by gargoyles and is forced to take their horrendous cocks down his throat. But for now, Alfred will risk it for the fact he was more worried for what would happen if he didn’t come here.

 

Alfred’s mind drifts as he walks towards a figure in the distance. How long has he been at Cainhurst? He had been forced to serve all the tainted Villebloods for little over two years now, and a year of that time was spent chained in the throne room. Let the Vilebloods be the horrid Queen or lowly servants or ghastly gargoyles. _The reason you don’t leave or fight back, is because you love what they do to you, you crave it._ A traitorous thought passes Alfred’s mind, before he shoves it away. _No, I don’t leave or kill myself because I still need to kill the Queen and end all the Vileblood monstrosities._ Alfred was unable to continue fighting among himself because he was close to the figure.

 

“Good. You arrived.” And there is the reason why Alfred is worried. The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst. The only hunter of the Vilebloods to survive the mass deaths lead by Master Logarius and the rest of the Executioners. Alfred had heard from Eileen that he had killed one of the Hunter of Hunters, which Alfred would believe, seeing how the Vileblood is called the Crow and that he wears a coat of crow feathers. “I doubt I had much of a choice here.” Out of all of those of Cainhurst, Alfred could only really say that he fears the Bloody Crow. With good reason, the Queen rarely wanted him to perform for her, the servants are simple with their wants, the Silver Ladies have a hard time finding him, the gargoyles stay outside, and the Hunter tends to let Alfred come to him, while humiliating for Alfred to do so. This Bloody Fucker on the other hand, seeks Alfred out, each time with more mortifying and beastly acts that he wishes for Alfred to do and have done to him.

 

“Remove your shirt.” Straight to the point then, Alfred grabs the top of his robe, more like a shirt that covers little, and pulls it over his head and tosses to the Crow. A scowl began to show on Alfred’s face as he speaks. “Fine, but you can at least inform me of the appalling act you have planned.” Alfred could see what looks like a mat, like something that one would kneel on to pray, on the ground. But he knew that no pray mat that had large, brown leather straps on it. It almost three inches thick and looked to be held in place by screws in the ground. _Lot of work just to fuck me in the cold. He must be playing at something._ Alfred’s suspicions were confirmed when he spots a bag on a stone bench, just a bit away from the mat. The Crow moved over to the bag and placed Alfred’s robe next to it. The Bloody Crow walks back to the mat and only utters “Patience.” Alfred almost rolled his eyes at the Bloody Crow avoiding his question, most likely so he can’t back out when he finds out what shameful act is coming.

 

The Bloody Crow gestures towards the mat. “Kneel.” Alfred knew he should do it. Being defiant will only make the indignity worst, but the defiance is all Alfred had at this point. He has lost his standing in Yharnam, lost his calling as an Executioner, lost the good blood that was once in his veins. Being insolent is all Alfred could do, lest he becomes a wanton harlot for the Vilebloods. So, Alfred just glared at the Bloody Fucker and made no attempt to kneel.

 

Alfred could almost see a sneer on the Bloody Crow’s face. Alfred didn’t get much time realized how much he fucked up before there was sharp pain to his head and then having his head jerked back by his hair. But Alfred didn’t get time to complain about having his hair and head given such a rough treatment before he felt an almost crushing pain upon his dick. Alfred cries out both a shout in fury and a sob in agony as his hands shoot up to the top of his head. He would have fallen to the ground if the Bloody Crow wasn’t holding his weight up by his hair; which caused more torture to Alfred.

 

“Kneel, wench.” Tears started to well up and fall from Alfred’s eyes. The Bloody Bastard’s grip on his member was harsh and nearly bruising, his grip on Alfred’s head was no better. Fearing that the Crow will tighten his grip, Alfred cries out, “Ok! Ok, let go so I can!” The unforgiving grip on Alfred’s dick was gone as soon as he shouted, the grip on head had slacken enough for Alfred to slip out of it and back onto his own two feet. While most of the pain was gone, thankful, shame quickly replaced it. He gave in too soon, Alfred should have known the Crow wouldn’t go as far as permanent injury. At least, not to his penis. Too many others at Cainhurst would be upset. Alfred tries to push the shame away as he begins to kneel on the mat, with his calves just where the strips would go over them.

 

A chill breeze brushed Alfred’s body, cold enough for him to start whimpering from both it and his still sore member. “Stop your sniveling.” Alfred turns his head towards his left side, where the Bloody Crow was standing. He had a smile on his face, one that just made Alfred blood boil. _Bastard, you’re really enjoying this._ The Crow bends down to Alfred’s level and slides his hands over Alfred’s calves. His body shivers from the sudden warmth as the Crow’s hands slide down towards the straps. As he starts to strap Alfred in, Alfred tries to let his mind drift off, never works but Alfred tries to do it anyways. When the Bloody Hunter of Cainhurst was done with his calves, he pushes Alfred’s body downwards, to sit on the straps on his calves. He then starts to bind Alfred’s thighs in as well. The straps were tight on Alfred’s legs but not enough to cut off blood flow.

 

After both Alfred’s calf and thigh were strapped onto the mat, the Bloody Crow walks towards the bag. The Crow of Cainhurst seems to taking his sweet time, most likely to make Alfred more nervous for what will come and knowing that Alfred is unable to get away. Alfred focuses back on the Crow when turns towards him with what looks to be leather cuffs. The cuffs were large, large enough to go from his wrists to the middle of his forearm. They weren’t loose cuffs, they were together by three metal rings on each cuff. The Bloody Crow moves behind Alfred but stops, as if he was waiting. Alfred sighs and moves his arms straight behind his back, which Alfred hears the Bloody Fucker say, “Good boy”. Alfred tries to ignore the heat suddenly boiling his abdomen as the Crow twists his right forearm up towards his head and places the cuff on it. When locked into place, he grabs Alfred’s left arm and twists it like the right one, also locking it into place.

 

Alfred tests the bonds on his wrists and finds them to hold his hands tight behind his back. He watches the Bloody Crow walk back once more to the bag and pulled a large collar and a gag out of it. The collar was brown, like the mat that Alfred is locked into, and has a large metal ring between the two ends, and around the ring was a chain, heavy and strong like the ring it was connected to, that looked like it would hook up to mat Alfred was kneeling on. The gag looked to be cloth, sewed around a ball of some sort, most likely leather. The ball looked to be around the size of a robson orange.

 

The Bloody hunter of Cainhurst places the collar under his arm when he strides back to Alfred. The Crow holds the gag out close to Alfred’s face, with a knowing smirk on his face. _You got to be kidding me._ Alfred just glares at him and opens his mouth, not feeling like having his dick clenched by the other man again. The Bloody Crow gives huff of amusement and places the gag’s ball into Alfred’s mouth, once Alfred bit down, he picks up the cloth straps of the gag and starts to tie them behind Alfred’s head. When finished binding the gag, the Crow removes the collar from under his arm and like with the gag, holds the collar close to Alfred’s face. Alfred’s eyes roll as he tilts his head back despite the feeling of vulnerability doing so in front of the Bloody Asshole. The Crow looked tickled pink still and wraps the collar around Alfred’s neck, and pushes his head forwards to clasp the two ends together. When together, the Bloody Crow grabs the chain and pulls it, and Alfred’s upper half, down towards the mat that Alfred is on top of. In a few seconds, Alfred’s neck was chained to the mat, disallowing him from getting up at all.

 

Alfred rubbed his fingers and tries to roll his jaw, but the gag stretches his mouth past the point of being able to do so. Alfred hopes that what the Bloody Crow has planned will be over soon enough so that Alfred’s body doesn’t suffer more than it had already today. Optimism quickly gave way to realism, Alfred knew that the Bloody Bastard plans to keep him here for a while, enough for his body to remember the aches it will get. Which will only amplify the humiliation and shame Alfred knows will come, it always does. Which makes Alfred desperate enough for comfort, he ends up going to the Vileblood Hunter, who seems to like to give comfort and tender affection to Alfred readily. And in doing so, restarts the cycle of shame, which makes the Crow want to push what he can do to Alfred once more.

 

Alfred tries to look to where the Crow was but he wasn’t there anymore. He turns his head towards the area where the bag is to see the Bloody Crow coming back with four large, clear vials of blood with the little pumps at the ends of them and what looks to be clear plastic tubing, somewhat like the ones for blood transfusion. _So, the old stories of Cainhurst’s use of blood is true._ Alfred could feel his skin crawl with disgust but he knew he could endure this. Alfred starts to take deep breaths to calm himself as he hears the Crow place the vials down and starts fiddling with one of the vials and the tubing.

 

He nearly jumped when he felt the Bloody Crow’s hands on his ass, rubbing his hole. But not for long, the Crow with his thumb holding Alfred’s sphincter open, he slides the tubing into Alfred. The feeling of the tubing was strange but not too uncomfortable due to it being so small. Alfred, despite him trying to not react to anything the Crow is doing to him, let out a groan of repulsion when he felt the first bits of blood enter his hole. He could hear the Crow hum as he uses the plunger on the vial to push more and more blood into Alfred’s insides. While the vial of blood was large, the contents went quickly and easily into Alfred. Once done with the first vial, the next one replaced it. After that, the next one, and after that still, the last one. When all the vials were empty, Alfred could feel his stomach start to protrude a little from all the blood inside of him. The Bloody Fucker removes the tubing from Alfred and gives his rear a slap, causing Alfred to jump and let out a muffled yelp, before the Crow stands up.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Was the only warning Alfred got before the Bloody Crow moved away from him and heads towards his right, out of his line of sight. Alfred kneeled there for several minutes as bloods starts to leak from his asshole as humiliation builds in him. Finally, Alfred could hear something moving towards him along with the Crow’s footsteps, it sounds familiar but not enough for him to place it. _Is he going to get one of the foul gargoyles to violate more of my body?_ But the steps were not that of a gargoyle, they sounded close to a gargoyles movement but lack the extra slap on the ground when their wings hit it. Dread and curiosity became to overtake Alfred, there are very few beasts that walked on all fours at Cainhurst, most do it on only two. It got the best of him when he craned his head under his body and lifted his right shoulder to get a better look at what is coming. _BY THE BLOOD, NO!_ There next to the Bloody Crow, was one of the beasts that Alfred had killed when he first came to Cainhurst, a Bloodlicker as those of Cainhurst calls them.

 

_NO NO NO NO NO NO!_ Alfred thrashes his upper body, tries to pull his head away from the ground, and wrenches his hands in attempt to undo the bindings on him. But the steel and leather that make up the binding was stronger than Alfred was. Alfred froze, as did his blood, when two large, inhuman hands grabbed his rear. The talons at the end of the monstrosity’s fingers were digging into his ass and sides, to the point of almost drawing blood. But that’s not the blood the beast wanted. Alfred recoiled in alarm and dread when a warm, humanlike nose pressed against his ass and inhaled his, or rather the blood’s, scent. Alfred’s breath became faster and faster with each passing second as terror and disgust sets in. _Oh by the good blood, please no._ Alfred could hear the vile beast murmur soft noises at him, as if to calm him.

 

The first flick of its tongue against Alfred’s asshole was quick, as if the beast was testing the blood coming out of his sphincter. But it was enough to warrant a whimper of repulsion and loathing from Alfred. A surge of nausea hits Alfred, not wishing to drowned in his own vomit, Alfred pushes the nausea back down. Another lick came just as quick as the first, but it stayed a little longer than before, this time swirling around Alfred’s hole. More whines of horror spill around the gag in Alfred’s mouth, as with each lick of the monster’s tongue, it stayed longer and longer around his hole. Showing that the Bloodlicker knew where its prize was.

 

The horrific beast was no longer content with just licking the blood outside Alfred’s ass, as it starts to dig the tip of its tongue into his hole. Alfred gave a muffled yelp from the sudden movement going into his sphincter. For once, Alfred’s body reacted as it should, trying to keep out the foul tongue. But no matter how hard Alfred tried, he couldn’t stop the blood seeking tongue from entering him. At first, Alfred could pretend that it was just a slimy fingers. But soon the tongue twists, to collect blood, and drags out of Alfred’s body, forcing him to cry out into the gag. Alfred wasn’t empty for long, for the tongue entered once more to uncover more blood.

 

Alfred was expecting more discomfort and pain from this monster’s tongue. While both was there at first, over time, Alfred asshole and insides became numb, as if he had taken a sedative. It must be the beast’s saliva, Alfred had heard theories from his early days of being an Executioner on Cainhurst’s numbing mist and what makes it. Alfred turns his head to his right, to make so he isn’t rubbing his face to the ground. But Alfred sees someone he had forgotten about because of his panic of the Bloodlicker, the Bloody Crow. Standing only about four feet away, the Crow watches as Alfred is violated by the monster he had brought. He had a cruel leer on his face and, to Alfred’s embarrassment for looking, tented trousers. _Rotten bastard is relishing in my suffering._ Alfred looks away when his and the Crow’s eyes meet and the leer on his face got even worse.

 

Each drag of the Bloodlicker’s tongue was torment, not just for the violation, but for that it was bringing Alfred pleasure. After the beast’s numbing saliva dulled the discomfort, the feeling of something moving, snaking inside of Alfred’s body, makes him react. Alfred’s body, no matter how much he will it not to, betrays him. His member had become hard from the monster’s violating tongue. It was not helped with the monster’s tongue passing over Alfred’s prostate whenever it took more blood out of him. Each time passing over his prostate causes Alfred to drool more into the cloth of the gag and for sobs of pleasure to tremble out of him. Humiliation burns in Alfred’s belly, only to serve making tight feeling in his groin worse.

 

“Heh, all that blustering about not being a harlot when you first came here and look at you now.” The mortification that had been forming in Alfred since this started was nearing the boiling point at the Bloody Bastard’s words. _I don’t want this, you monster! I never wanted to be used this way by you filthy beasts!_ Alfred glares daggers at the Crow, wishing that he could murder him with his eyes. Alfred didn’t get to direct his shame and loathing towards the Crow for long, for the beast’s tongue dragged itself, and blood, over Alfred’s nerves within him. Another muffled, howling moan rips from Alfred as more pre-cum leaks from his dick and onto the cold ground. He could hear a jeering laughter to his right, where the Crow was, reminding Alfred that this is all fun and games for the other man.

 

It felt like hours has passed since this torture has started and Alfred wasn’t’ sure if he could take any more of it. The Old Gods of Yharnam must had heard Alfred, because the Bloodlicker’s tongue pulls out of him but finally doesn’t go back. “Done?” The beast’s hands separate from Alfred’s ass and he hears it move towards his right, where the Bloody Crow is. But Alfred was too shattered to turn around and watch the monster leave with the Crow. He kneeled there slumped over, too weary and, to Alfred’s shame, too aroused, to try and move any part of him. Alfred only peaked up when he hears the Crow returns. _Finally, this horror show is done with. I just want to forget this all happened._ But instead of freeing Alfred, like he had hoped, the Bloody Crow kneeled down behind Alfred’s unprotected ass.

 

“Opened up like the true whore you are.” The Crow uses his pointer and middle fingers of his left hand to open Alfred’s sphincter as he speaks, just enough to slip a finger from his right hand in smoothly. The Bloodlicker’s saliva was still working, Alfred felt no pain or discomfort from the finger entering. _No more, please. No more._ Alfred wanted to be free these bindings and to scrub himself in boiling water, to rid himself of both the Bloodlicker’s and the Bloody Crow’s touch. But it was never that easy when it comes to the Bloody Crow. The Crow removes his finger from Alfred and positions himself behind Alfred. He could hear the Bloody Crow fiddling his trousers open. A hand suddenly grabbed Alfred right hip, it was all the notice Alfred got before he felt the Crow’s member thrusting into his asshole. Alfred sobs out moans around the gag as lightning shoots up Alfred’s spine, filling his mind with nothing but pleasure he doesn’t want.

 

The pace that was set was brutal, as it almost always is with the Bloody Crow, but it was agonizing slow. Each thrust in would drag against Alfred’s prostate, which causes more whines of want and anguish from Alfred. Alfred could hear soft grunts from the Crow as he thrusts into him, he could feel the other man strain to keep his slow pace. The display of Alfred getting desecrated by a Bloodlicker must have pushed the Bloody Crow close to his end. Alfred himself was close to his climax, as much he doesn’t want it. A low, guttural snarl came behind him and hands on his hips tightened before one last thrust in and a hot, wet cum in Alfred’s ass. He could only whine in relief and shameful disappointment as even with the Crow cumming inside him, it wasn’t enough for Alfred to cum as well.

 

The Bloody Crow speaks with panting breath as he pulls his soften member out of Alfred, “Mmm, better than any whore in Yharnam.” Alfred couldn’t even in find the energy to be angry at the Crow’s words, he was just ambivalent that it was over. But, Alfred remains strapped on the mat as the Crow puts his member back into his trousers and makes no attempt to free him. He makes a puzzled noise to get the Crow’s attention, hoping the other man isn’t really going to leave him out here, trapped. The Bloody Crow smiled at him as he walks towards the empty blood vials, picking them up. “Now, now. I told a group of servants to come and free you.” He says as he walks to the bag with vials in hand. Alfred sighs in relief as the Cainhurst Hunter puts the vials in the bag and walks to behind him. “Of course, I also told them they are free to use you if they wish.” The Bloody Fucker gives him a demeaning smack on Alfred’s rear as he spoke, making Alfred flinch and have more pre-cum leak out of him. The Crow moves from Alfred’s backside back towards the bag, picking it up with his left hand before turning to Alfred one last time and stating: “There should be about twenty of them coming. And they seemed quite happy to make use of a whore’s hole. Oh well, more work for you.” As the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst leaves with bag in hand, Alfred could only whimper in want and dismay.


End file.
